forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Caer-Konig
| demonym = | population = 200 in 1485 DR | races = Humans (barbarians) | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Knucklehead scrimshaw | currency = | comrefs = | government = Autocracy | rulertype = Council spokesman | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = Ten Towns | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Dorim Lugar | ruleryear1 = 1356 | ruler2 = Schermont | ruleryear2 = 1356 | ruler3 = Revjak | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = Alden Lowell | ruleryear4 = 1485 | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Caer-Konig was one of the towns of Ten Towns in Icewind Dale. Geography Caer-Konig was located on the northern shore of Lac Dinneshere, not far from Caer-Dineval. The fishing waters of the lake were shared between the two towns, but fishermen nevertheless often squabbled over territory. The town straddled the round harbor in a semicircle, with a line of buildings at the edge of the harbor, an uphill slope, and a circular round with buildings. History Dorim Lugar was the councilman of the town until he was killed over a fish in 1356 DR. His second-in-command, Schermont, became the new councilman after the incident. Schermont was known for his heavy-handed approach to rulership, and he held a particular grudge against Caer-Dineval. After the war with Akar Kessell and the Battle of Icewind Dale, Caer-Konig was given to the barbarians, although the barbarians later left town for the open tundra. Notable Locations * Market square, located on the eastern side of the city. * Market Inn, located on the market square. * Tavern, located on the market square. * Schermont's house, located in the upper part of the town near the ruined caer. * Ruined caer (castle), located on a small hill above the town overlooking the harbor. Appendix Appearances *''Legacy of the Crystal Shard'' References Connections Category:Settlements Category:Locations on Lac Dinneshere Category:Locations in the Ten Towns Category:Locations in Icewind Dale Category:Locations in the Frozenfar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations